Ever Again
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU One-shot Claullen: A soul that lives in darkess, yet remains so pure that was so easily overlooked by his kind. Not him, he could easiyl sense it from afar. And he would have him and take him away. Hide him away from the world. His lord, his highness.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji and D. Gray-Man. This is another Claullen one-shot! Yay! AU per usual. Allen may seem a bit OOC, but you will see why. Inspired by Claude's plot to steal Ciel's soul.

_**For Eternity**_

The spider was wandering the streets alone. Wearing only a black cloak and top hat, he blended into the nighttime scenery. He was on the hunt again, for more prey to feed off of. The spider's golden eyes glowed red when he sensed something. Yes, something. A soul, a soul that has been over looked by his fellow demons due to his busy actions.

The spider crawled through the maze of the city, his senses his guide. He stopped at an alley, where the trail ended dry. The spider scanned the alley, suddenly the night sky illuminated. He looked up, seeing a show of explosions and war. Humans in black and silver, fighting off disgusting rotted souls being used in weapons. The spider sneered, but then gained interest on the one human who reeked of that delightful scent.

The human raised his arm, which shifted from a canon, shooting and sending those rotted souls to heaven. The spider's eyes glowed when he took in that sight, he was male only 15, 16 at the most. The boy had grayish white hair, grey eyes. He was beautiful, leaping forward into the moonlight. The spider seemed to lose himself for a moment, before regaining his composure when the boy was kicked back by a more rotted soul. Blood spattered on to the buildings and ground, some caking him. The spider's eyes widened, his body shaking in pleasure.

His tongue shout out, licking the blood off his cheek. His body trembled in ecstasy. This boy's blood, his soul's essence within the bloodstream. This boy was one of rare ones, the ones that were slowly going extinct. One, who was lived in darkness, yet remained so pure. His blood was delicious. His soul was to die for.

The spider's eyes glowed to lust and hunger; he knew what he must do. He must get a hold of that boy. He had a lot to do now.

* * *

Allen yawned as he stretched out his arm. His was tired; last night took a blow to his eternal clock. "You ok Allen-kun?"Lenalee asked him worriedly.

Allen nodded, putting on a plastic smile, "Yeah, I'm just fine Lenalee-chan. Its just last night really made me sleepy. I think I need to go to bed earlier…"

Lenalee giggled and shook her head. Lavi chuckled, "Eh Allen, you should know the life of an exorcist mean you barely get any sleep at all." He joked. Allen sighed in defeat, knowing the hidden meaning. Akuma wouldn't go so low to kill their victims while in slumber.

Suddenly a whistle was heard throughout the crowd. Allen glanced back, seeing the local law enforcers surrounded their little group. A man stepped forward; he was large and stout with a bushy moustache. And in a police chief uniform. The man scowled at the group of teens, glaring dangerously at Allen. Making him feel on edge. He pointed right at Allen, "You, young man, are going to come with us and answer a few questions." He said in a gruff voice.

"Eh? W-Why? If you have any questions, please you can contact my employer of the Black Order-"

"Shut up!" the man snapped. Allen growled. Lavi uttered a hey and an insult at the man. The police chief's eye focused on Allen, a heated accusing gaze. "That bleach-haired white rat is under arrest under the suspicions of being an alleged homicidal murderer."

"Wh-what?" Allen and his friends cried in a lucky unison. Before Allen knew it, he felt the cold sting of metal of the handcuffs placed on him.

"What proof do you guys have that Allen did this?" Lenalee cried.

The chief sneered, "Easy." He went into his coat pocket and showed the exorcists. "We have pictured evidence by a helpful anonymous citizen that a male of 16 years , white hair, lean build, scar on face, gray eyes, white skin, and.." a cop pulled up Allen's left sleeve, showing his burgundy gray arm. "…a freakish gray arm."

Allen grunted as he was being shoved into a police caddy. "Wait! There's some sort of mistake here!" he cried, pushing into the special unbreakable glass that divided him from his friends.

Lavi stepped forward, "Hey! For all we know that could be an akuma disguised as Allen, framing him?"

"An akuma? Demons don't exist. Unless you call this rat a demon, going around gouging out people's eyes straight from their heads, then yes." The chief smirked at the shocked and disgusted look on the young peoples' faces.

"But I never did that! I was never near anyone!" Allen protested. His protests were ignored. Lenalee stared at the chief, "Please sir, Allen would never do such a thing."

The man scowled. "Well, he's going to insane asylum for a while to see the psychiatrist. Then, if he's not fixed up, he'll be trialed and sent to the chair."

"Please, can we at least try to prove Allen didn't do it?" Lenalee begged the man.

"Augh, damn me for being a sucker for a pretty face," Lenalee blushed a bit and smiled, "Fine. You kids find some sort of proof that the rat-I mean boy is innocent. Show it to me, then I'll take you to see him at the asylum."

"Thanks old man!" Lavi said grinning. The man growled at the old man comment.

"Don't worry Allen, we'll find a way to prove your innocence." Lenalee promised pressing her hands on the glass.

Allen mouthed, "I believe you guys' can." he had hope, but slowly that hope was dying. He never tore his gaze from his friends as he was drove off. Not until they were tiny specks of scenery.

* * *

Allen must've dozed off, because he was shaken awake by a chilling hand. Allen's eyes shot open as he looked around his surroundings. He was in some sort of, some sort of office. It had all sorts of hunted animals heads, bucks, bears, wolves. He saw a few nurses and doctors surrounding him. The head doctor, it seemed, was a tall bearded elderly gentleman.

The doctor checked a paper, "Here for the mass murder and homicidal intentions. Says here you've been dropping in on guiltless people, gouging out their eyes. Mostly prostitutes, homeless, orphans, and gypsies. What do you have to say for yourself...Mister…?

"Allen Walker," Allen replied stiffly. "And I've never did anything in my lifetime. I don't kill people, I'm a savior! I'm an exorcist of the Black Order! Surely you've heard it, we're with the Vatican! I'm a man of God!"

"I have heard of it all," The doctor shot back as the nurses constrained the ranting mad teen. "But even being a man of God, stress, hatred, chip on the shoulder, madness, is a natural thing. Sometimes one cannot contain his rage against the world, whom has wronged him."

"The world has never wronged me! Please doctor, I'm an innocent man. I'm being framed here. I have a right to an attorney!"

"Nurses, take him to the treatment room. Then once he's done…bring him to my office." The doctor instructed. The nurses nodded and took the chattering nervous teenager.

* * *

"Is this the place Lavi?" Lenalee asked her red-headed companion.

The rabbit boy nodded, "Yeah, this is the last person to be attacked. Last night, while we were fighting those akuma." He knocked on the door.

A sadly looking man answered the door. "Yes?" he asked his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Y-Yes sir," Lavi said. "I'm Lavi, and this is my partner Lenalee. We're here to ask some questions about the attack on your..." he checked the list he was given to by the police. "…your girlfriend, Wendy Hatcher."

The man sighed and opened the door, "Come in, she's just come to terms with her…'condition'." He said. They duo thanked the man as they entered. They saw a lovely young lady with strawberry blond hair and a plain dress. "Keith? Who is it Keith?" she asked. Bandaged covered her eyes, Lenalee noticed stained bloodied old bandages on a small table.

"Some kids here to ask you about the incident baby," He said stroking her cheek.

"I see…what is it you'd like to know? How I lost my eyes to a mere boy years younger than I?" Wendy asked rigidly.

"Yes miss, our friend has been accused of being the one who did this one to you." Lenalee stated.

"Even though I lost my eyes, I still have that person's image engraved into my memory," the woman said softly. "Take a seat," the two did. "I'm a prostitute, trying to go by with my boyfriend. It was the only way to make money and to pay the bills. One night I was coming back from a job, walking home and all. I felt a strange presence follow me. Whenever I stopped or turned around, it was gone. But it kept on following me. Then, when I started to run into an ally, it caught me. A person jumped in front of me from the sky, landed right there like he was from some sort of horror story. He giggled sadistically, poking his fingers into my eyes. The pain was excruciating, nothing I ever felt. All was black. By the time the police found me I was already blind and almost bleeding to death."

By this time, the two exorcists, Bookman and Lee, were on the edges on their seats. "Do you remember what this person looked like?"

"I do…It was a man, really a boy still, he had white skin and gray-no blue eyes I think. His hair was pale, as white as an old man's hair, and he was lean. I think…he had some sort of mark on him. Like a beauty mark, a mole, no..it was a scar. A weird scar. Yes, a scar running down the left half of his face."

"Miss," Lavi halted her. "You just described our friend, the one who was with us the entire last night. "

* * *

"Again." A doctor said as the nurse. The nurse pulled a lever, dunking poor Allen into a tank of green liquid for 30 seconds, before raising him up. Allen was strapped to a chair, connected to a strange dunking torture contraption of the Middle Ages. When Allen was lifted from the tank, he coughed. His clothes and hair drenched and stained.

"Are you ready to admit your crime?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't do it! I'm telling you people the truth!" Allen shot back.

"We've been doing this for 2 hours. We can go for 3 if you like."

"Fuck off!" Allen cursed.

"Again."

Once more Allen wad dunked again and again. Another half an hour passed, more torture commence. Allen was risen up, coughing, his eyes heavy. "I-I give up. I have nothing, cough, to tell you." He sunk his head in defeat.

The doctor whispered to the head nurse, "Tell the chief that he's ready." She nodded and dashed off to the head doctor's office and informed him. The doctor looked to the other nurses, "Take him to the chief." Allen was untied from the chair and slung over a male nurse's shoulder. He was taken to the head doctor's office, and sat in a plush seat.

Allen's body was still shaking of trauma and coldness from his 'treatment'. Allen stared at the head doctor, his dim eyes widening. It was not the same man from before. He was young and handsome, a stoic look on his pale face. He had neatly combed dark hair and golden, piercing eyes behind frameless glasses.

"Allen Walker," the man said, his voice deep and smooth. "Age 16, blood type O, etcetera, etcetera, you have quite an interesting background and characteristics."

Allen stared at him blankly, parting his dry lips and saying, "I am not a murderer. I..am a savior."

"I know you are. I know. Relax. This will only take a moment." The man said. "My name is Claude Faustus, and I shall be glad to serve you." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Allen's pale, still wet cheek. "Let me take care of you." He slipped something onto his finger.

Allen slumped in his seat, eyes closing. Claude smirked kissed the boy's forehead. "Let's get you into something dry…and more suiting..your highness…" he purred.

* * *

"…Grow!" a large black mallet burst through stone walls of the asylum. Lenalee flew like butterfly in her Dark Boots through the air into the asylum. "I don't see why we didn't do this before," Lavi said as the handle of his hammer along with Lenalee flying by his side.

"Because Lavi, we don't need the police making Allen enemy number 1. The Order has enough problems with property damaging and murders." Lenalee answered as they ran though the halls of the asylum. Lenalee gasped when she saw all the dead bodies of the nurses and doctors. One doctor particularly elderly with a beard.

The two friends ran through the halls, finally kicking down a door that led to a large office. There stood a handsome stoic spectacled man dressed in a black butler's outfit. Beside him was Allen, wearing a very different outfit. He wore a blue frock coat, a green neck ribbon on his collar, and ridiculously short dark shorts in that day's standards for a boy, black thigh-length socks and knee-high black boots. His pure hair had been tied in a red ribbon, his body cleaned and pressed. He even wore new black gloves; over his left hand was a strange decorative elegant ring.

"Allen?" Lavi said in pure shock at his attire. Allen would never where some so-so...distorted. Something Allen would never ever choose to wear.

Allen glared at his friends, a dazed look in his eyes. "Hello Lavi, Lenalee."

Lenalee, however was at least relieved at her friend was alive and alright. "Allen, thank goodness. What on earth are you wearing? Come on, we have proof that your innocent, your free to go and-"

"Go away," Allen interrupted.

"What?"

Allen sneered, "You heard me. I never want to see any of you ever again. Leave me alone, forever. "

"B-But Allen!"

"Claude, show these two out." He turned around, folding his arms.

The man known as Claude smirked and bowed, "Yes, your highness."

Lavi protested, "No! What did you do to him you bastard! Get your hands of me! Don't you dare touch Lenalee!" Lenalee was still and silent in shock, eyes falling silently from her eyes. The two were thrown out of the asylum.

"W-What just happen Lavi?" Lenalee asked shakily.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out." He broke in once more seeing the two had disappeared. "Allen!" Lavi yelled into the distant, he's friend gone forever.

* * *

Allen sat on his new plush bed, his new butler taking off his shoes. "I could get used to this," he said smirking.

"Your highness," Claude nodded. Allen giggled, sticking out his tongue, a pentagram tattooed on it. Claude stared at the tongue which was teasing him. Before Allen knew it, the spider butler was sucking on it. He moaned and blushed, lying back.

Golden piercing eyes went ruby, scanning over his prize. So helpless, like a kitten in his hands. "Mine forever and ever, your highness." He purred as he began stripping his master. "Hair as white as pure snow, eyes like the oncoming storms, skin as pale and soft as a newborn's bottom." He praised hotly and his lips brushed against Allen's heated skin.

Allen mewled is pleasure. He cried out his want for his spider. The spider smirked as he trapped the boy into his web. Devouring him. This soul was his property, and he would live it to the fullest. Allen was never seen again. The spider's whore, for all eternity. Never again to see the light of day, save the innocent, finish his life calling. For his life had been cut short into slavery.

_**Ever Again**_

* * *

**That finished my second Claullen story. I'd like to see more Claullen stories as well as Seballen. Sexy enough for you. I hope so. Allen is Sebastian and Claude's little pet kitty cat. Meow~**

***rides of on Yaoi dragon***

**YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!**


End file.
